Is there such thing as a quarter demigod?
by Thunder48
Summary: KAylie is seeing wierd things. She might not be protected. Can percy and Annabeth, Her parents, Bring her to camp half-blood? If so, What cabin? the world may never no. R&R please. and this is T cause IDK were it is going.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey my second story will go up now! So read. I'm not sure but I think you will like!**

**Annabeth**

I sat there on our couch waiting for Percy to come home from work. Just because were half-bloods doesn't mean we don't have regular lives. Jeez! Anyway I was watching the news and watching our kid, Kaylie play with her dolls.

Kaylie was a five year old girl with my long blond wavy hair and Percy's sea green eyes. She was wearing my old camp Half-blood t-shirt from when I was 7 which dropped down on her like an arts and crafts smock, shorts and little sneakers. She looked so cute!

"I home!" Percy called from the front door.

"Daddy!" Kaylie got up and ran over to hug her dad.

"Hey sweetheart!" he said, picked her up and walked over to me. He kissed me on the cheek.

"Hey Annabeth would you like to say hi to your loving husband?" he asked

"Hello Percy, Why are you so late? We could have had dinner an hour ago!" I replied

"Yeah." Kaylie said

"I'm sorry, I just had a lot of work to get done." He said. Then put Kaylie down next to me.

"I'll start the car and we can go eat out." I said planning to eat at the place up the street.

"Okay, I'll go change out of my work clothes. You cure Kaylie out of her hunger." He said and then stepped up our stairs to our room.

"Yeah mommy I hungwey!' Kaylie said.

"Okay I'll get you some type of snack. Go in the pantry and grab yourself some potato chips." I yelled to her from outside were I was starting the car.

**Okay I am sorry people but things look bigger in a note book ( It was 3 pages in my notebook!) So these chapters might be a little short I'll try though to be good. O and BTW this is not betaed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO!**


	2. The problem

**Chapter 2**

***5 years later***

**Kaylie**

"Mom today was the worst! I yelled from down stairs to upstairs were she was on her "secret" lap top. I then walked up stairs to our electronic room were I had all of my little electronics besides my call phone in one corner. Moms desk was in the middle of one wall and dads was on the other. But don't forget our flat screen TV with a Wii5, Xbox10 and all of the other video gamer things near the tv. That was my 6 year old brothers, Luke and Matt's Wall.

My ADHD brain went back into focus with my mom. "Why, what happened?" She asked. So then I explained.

"In math class today I was day dreaming and staring out the window. I stopped when something shocked me, and for some reason felt like I should keep the window in sight. So I did. It was thundering and raining hard around the building. I could barly see. But then just a little hole of fog cleared for me and I saw it. This black flying horse was flying a guy around that looked like dad. The person had a sword in his hand and was trying to stab what looked like a half human, half bat thing fling through the-."

"Fury" Mom whispered

"What?" I asked

"Nothing, go on sweetheart."

"Okay. Anyway the thing was flying through the sky trying to kill the horse. The horse got scared and dropped the person on the ground and flew off. Then the boy tried yelling blackjack but the thing wouldn't come. But then the bat thing came down to the guy and scratched him yelling you grew a lot since the last time a saw you Jackson and then flew off. Knowing our last name is Jackson it scared me."

"It's okay. I was wondering were exactly the guy was scratched?"

"Well on the upper arm. Why?"

"I was just-."

"Kids, Annabeth I'm home!" Dad yelled

"Late again, Damn it." Mom mumbled and ran down stairs telling me to stay in the electronic room and told me to stay. I ran to the room but was so interested that I put my ear to the door. Ease dropping on my parents for the first time.

**Wow, One page on word this is bad. Oh well I hope you like! Well hopefully. Reviews are awesome but please no flames on how short the chapters are! Sorry**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I don't own PJO. Wish I did but don't! And thank you Felicity Hartington for your awesome betaing!**

Chapter 3

Annabeth

"Hey Percy let me see your arm." I said quietly. I had a feeling Kaylie was  
listening hard through the electronic room door, if she was in there at all.

"W-Why?" He asked nervously almost sweating. 

"Just show me your arm!" I said a little louder this time as I started getting angry at him

"Okay." He said and did. Nothing.

"You are not fooling me. Other one." I said. He showed me the other arm and when I looked he had a Band-aid on it. "Percy why were you riding black-jack? What did the furry want?" I asked him.

"Wait how did you know about that?" He asked in a question tone.

"Our daughter saw the whole fight in her math class, she didn't know it was  
you but she did see it."

"Oh, that isn't good. Okay, the fury wanted Josie, our cat, for an unknown  
reason, blackjack came to the rescue but flew away when the fury tried to kill  
him." (Blackjack is immortal for anyone asking. I don't feel like  
explaining, I'll try to remember to add it in some where) Percy explained while I  
looked at the cut.

"How did you not win though? You have fought furies a million times." I  
asked.

"I did defeat it, later though. She came back and I cut my sword through her  
sides." He explained.

"Okay, but new rule, you can not be around things the kids are at in your  
demi-god life.

"Fine."

Kaylie

I drew my ear away from the door as my mom walked up the stairs.

"Sorry sweet-heart, we had something important to talk about." Mom said coming  
through the door. Ugh, I hate it when she feels the need to call me  
sweet-heart.

"First of all don't call me sweet heart. I'm too old for that. And second what  
was so important?"

"None of your business just go do home work or something." Annabeth said a little flustered.

Ugh parents!


	4. Chapter 4

**Annabeth**

"Chiron should we have her here? I mean is it like she is a quarter demi-god does she deserve?" I asked Chiron. I didn't know what to do with Kaylie she was acting like a regular demi-god.

"Annabeth ever thought a little harder? She's a quarter you, a Quarter Percy. In the end she is a half-blood that goes to her dad's cabin."

"Oh that makes since. So we should hand her to you guys. Yes her friend is here. If she didn't know. You have to tell her and break the news about this."

"Okay Chiron."

"Well go on." I left.

**At home**

**Kaylie**

I got home from my last day of school and my mom came over to me.

"Kaylie I need to tell you something." I sat down on the couch with my back pack.

"Yes?"

"Your something called a demi-god or half-blood."

"What?" I asked totally confused.

"Well I and your dad were a demi-god. He was a son of the Greek god Poseidon and I was a daughter of Athena. Together you are a demi-god too as a daughter of Poseidon. So is Matt and Luke."

"What? So you tell me this what's it going to effect?"

"Were you go to summer camp."

"Okay."

"Hey did you know Jay is a demi-god too? You'll have a friend there be excited!"

"You know I am. I think this might just be fun!"

"Great sw-, Kaylie." I smiled. I think it would be fun to meet knew friends and see if I can find that mysterious horse and do so much more this could be fun.

Hey you never know! It could also be the worst experience of my life. I'll figure out tomorrow when I go.

Hey and I'm a daughter of the great Greek god Poseidon! This'll be fun.

**Hey it's me. I'm so sorry I didn't up date for awhile I lost the vibe.**


	5. Authors Note

**Hi this a Author Note **

**Sorrry I haven't updated this awesome story **

**Review and tell if I should Keep it up or stop making it…. **

**ANywayz this was short but I just wanted to tell u that I was sorry.**

**THANKS!**

**Thunder48**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey sorry I never update but I have a lot to do and going on a desktop were I type is kinda hard. Next summer I'm getting a laptop and Im thinking of starting over. With everything!**

**SO, I have this book I'm writing, well it's two now and I wanna know if anyone wants to read it. My friends and peers have read it, and say that it's amazingly good and my writing has come a long way. Comment or message me if you want me to put the story up and the more I get the more likely I am to put it up. I f you want that up I think I might be on sooner then in the summer of 2013. SO, Comment, message me I wanna know!**

**Anyways, sorry again and I hope that you guys haven't forgot me. If you have, I understand… :`( but that's my fault! **

**3 Thunder48!**


End file.
